


tighten your grip

by milcbowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism, yandimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milcbowl/pseuds/milcbowl
Summary: Written for the FE3H Kink Meme:A slightly specific flavor where Felix gets taken advantage of by some random tentacle monster while Dimitri is watching. Dimitri gets uncomfortably hot as Felix loses himself and starts getting into being tentacle-fucked despite not wanting it at first.Bonus points if Felix catches Dimitri watching him but not doing anything about it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 56
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	tighten your grip

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the kink meme [here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=86748#cmt86748).

The enemy had been one that they'd never encountered before. Subdued easily enough, yes, but-- almost too easily. He should have known then that it would not go quietly into the night.

Not that there had been any indication of this at the time, not after a battle hard-won that had left the whole lot of them exhausted.

The campground they had set up wasn't too far from the battleground, a precautionary measure according to Byleth even if they could have made it at least part of the way home before the sun would set. As it was, they had all been grateful for the break, a chance to soothe weary muscles and tend to any injuries sustained.

Felix had been lucky.

He'd known the dip in the lake to wash himself to be a luxury and had opted to treat it as such, taking his time. Now, pruney to the last as he steps out and grabs a rag to start drying himself off, he knows he may have overdone it a bit.

It matters little.

A noise pricks at the air to his left.

"Who--?" His head whips around, hand already reaching for his sword. "Show yourself before I draw my blade."

The rustling in the bushes is the only warning he gets before something wraps around his ankle and hoists him into the air.

It takes him only a few moments to register the enemy he's facing, the same one from the battle that they'd been so sure to have cut down.

Judging by its size now compared to earlier, that was only a small fraction of the creature he's dealing with now.

He pulls his sword from its scabbard in the next breath.

"Let me go or I'll cut you down--"

The first swing aims for the arm holding him aloft, but it does not get far as another snakes its way around his wrist to wrench it back and out of reach.

It almost succeeds: a bit of his blade nevertheless sinks into the arm, the beast hissing menacingly.

Its grip on his wrist tightens until he is forced to relinquish his hold on his sword entirely, Felix gritting his teeth as he watches his only weapon plummet. All he has left is its sheath.

"Damn it!"

It's a dreadful time to be wet and nude.

Attempting to stab at the enemy with his scabbard, Felix fights the grip on his wrist and ankle with everything his body has to offer.

In truth, it's not much, not anymore-- today was exhausting, and he's predictably weak as a result. The rest they were supposed to get tonight was much-needed.

He lands a dull stab in one of the arms, Felix letting out a laugh that's more exertion than anything else-- but it's quieted quickly as his remaining wrist and ankle are likewise seized and the sheath falls.

The limbs slowly curl up his arms and legs, Felix squirming. Pathetic. The fight hasn't left him-- far from-- but his efforts are fruitless and only leave him weaker than before. It looks... bad. Even he can see that.

If this ends up being his last stand, he's not sure he'll be able to forgive himself.

And then it hits him. He is a prideful fool. The rest of the camp isn't too far from here, he can call for help--

"Hel--"

It doesn't get him far.

The second he opens his mouth to scream, something pushes into it, stealing his breath from him as he gags. It's _a lot_ , and any attempt at biting down on it is nigh impossible.

An attempt proves leathery, thick. There's no way. And yet, the tendrils still seek to punish him for his insolence, pushing further into his throat, thick.

For a split second, he thinks his jaw will snap, but then he feels something deposited in the back of his throat before the tendril withdraws-- not all the way, but far enough that he can breathe through his nose again, short inhales that he hopes to sustain him lest he fall unconscious.

He feels... warm. Warmer by the second.

For a moment, the appendage pulls free from his throat, Felix left gulping down air in harsh gasps, his head falling back. He can see the woods like this, upside down. From this vantage point, it makes for a good view and might even be pretty to look at if his very being weren't preoccupied with...

It hits him like a sack of bricks.

 _Arousal_.

A glance down has him shivering, his body fighting its bonds once more. He's hard, against his will-- whatever he was fed, whatever was given to him--

It's hard to think, hard to speak. And yet, his every instinct starts screaming at him the second he spots something at the edge of the clearing, just behind a tree.

" _Boar_ \--"

The cry is punished with another tentacle in his throat, Felix's hips jerking up as he stares at Dimitri.

Where... Dimitri used to be.

The thought sustains itself only until something starts to prod at his entrance, Felix freezing at the feeling, body drawn tight as a coiled spring. It's wet, _slimy_ , really, enough so that it barely even struggles to push inside of him, another limb wrapping around his cock to start stroking him.

It's too much, too good, Felix barely even able to fight anymore when his gaze falls back down to the trunk behind which Dimitri had been. He was so sure, so very, very sure--

But Dimitri would rescue him, wouldn't he? Not that he wants to be saved by the boar, but-- still.

Closing his eyes, he lets himself slip into his mind, imagining that it's Dimitri inside of him.

A moan slips out before he can stop it.

~

He heard the first cry for help loud and clear, Dimitri volunteering to look into it. What he had not expected to find had been... Felix, suspended, naked, and hard, getting his mouth fucked like an animal, the exact sort he always likened Dimitri to.

He'd found himself transfixed.

He's still transfixed, in truth. Felix is a sight to behold, flushed and damp, body twitching in arousal as the beast takes advantage of him in all the ways Dimitri has only ever dreamt. Not that he'd ever wish to _take advantage_ of Felix, but-- Felix wouldn't ever want him, would never consent to being with him, indulging the beast he is.

So he watches, stares, and consumes all he's being offered on a silver platter here.

Trembling fingers are undoing the front of his breeches when Felix appears to stop him, calling out to him, Dimitri resisting the urge to jump a foot in the air, instead hiding himself like any decent sort of person would. _Ought to_ , really.

His hand wrapping around his cock is nothing but relief as he starts to stroke, his mind returning to the look on Felix's face.

No-- it's not enough. Shifting his body, he turns to look back at Felix. Felix, wonderful Felix, who is now getting fucked in earnest, not just his throat but everything else, too.

His hand speeds up, Dimitri shoving the heel of his palm into his mouth as he bites back a groan.

He's not the only one.

The moan that leaves Felix is obscene and lewd and everything Dimitri would ever have wished for, and he feels himself shiver as he stares.

Their eyes meet for a second time.

Fear grips Dimitri to start, but it's not to last-- not when Felix _moans_ all over again, bucking his hips up and coming all over himself, the monster milking him for all he's worth.

Dimitri is no better, following shortly after him as he jerks himself a few more times before spilling onto the forest floor.

The evidence covered up with a generous helping of moss, his gaze returns to the beast, still hard at work on Felix's twitching, overstimulated body.

Something appears to flow through the appendages inside Felix, pumping into him just a few more times before finally withdrawing and gently lowering him, still twitching, to the ground.

There's no more fight left in him, body boneless as Dimitri pulls his cape off his shoulders and rushes over to him to wrap him in it. He's sticky, but Dimitri doesn't care.

"Boar," he mutters, Dimitri shushing him.

"It's all right, Felix. I'm taking you back to camp, all right? I'll take care of you."

Judging by the state of him, still hard, Dimitri is the only one who can.

As if he'd let anyone else so much as try.


End file.
